The Girl from France: Dinner or Murder
by newvian-whovian
Summary: The characters from "The Girl from France" are back, but they will be plucked off one by one. Who dun it? Find out here!
1. The Last Supper?

**Yeah, do you remember my Dinner or Murder story? Yeah, this is a remake, but with a different outcome. Different murderer (maybe), different sequence of murders, etc. So, here it is! It includes all characters from The Girl from France. Just so you know, it would be wise to read The Girl from France before you read this story.**

Chapter 1: The Last Supper

All of the contestants were at Chris McLean's mansion. Everyone was eating dinner, when Chris McLean tapped his glass with a spoon.

"I would like to propose a toast to the winners of the three seasons! Owen, Duncan, and Jane, congratulations!" Chris said. The lights went out and a scream was heard. They came back on and Chef was on the floor with a steak knife in his chest.

"AH! Chef! There's a killer on the loose, and we need to find out whom! It could be anyone! Even YOU!" Chris started freaking out, pointing a finger in Cody's face. Cody pushed his hand away and went to an easel. He wrote the names of everyone that was there, even Chef's, and crossed Chef's name out.

"Okay, obviously, this murderer is gonna pluck us off one by one. Now, I've read murder mysteries, and there's a trend. The most unlikely person to have done it always does it! The butler-type was already murdered, so it can't be the butler-type," Gwen explained.

"Also, this is a big thing in scary movies, too. Heather, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Owen, LeShawna, and Izzy, remember that challenge after we watched a slasher flick? It's the same principle. Listen to Gwen this time, though," Duncan said.

"Thank you!" Gwen said. She looked around at her peers. The lights went out.

"No! You can't kill me! NO!" a voice shouted. The voice screamed and the lights went back on. Eva was next to Chef, with a steak knife in her chest.

"Cross Eva's name off of the list," Noah said. Cody grabbed the dry erase marker and crossed Eva's name off of the list.

"Okay, so how do you think we should catch him or her?" Cody asked.

"Randomly accuse people?" Ezekiel said.

"No, no, no. That'll never do, Zeke," Jane said.

"I think Jane did it!" Gwen shouted.

"Don't you dare accuse my girl of murder!" Cody shouted.

"I think Duncan did it!" Jane shouted.

"Oh, god. Can we stop doing that? It's getting old," Heather said.

"Maybe you're the killer?" Chris said.

"Me? Yeah right!" Heather said.

"Here's our strategy. Never go off alone. If you have to use the restroom, have someone guard the door. If you are going off for food, bring someone with you. Otherwise, stay here in the dining hall! That's rule number one! Rule number two, if you do go off alone, never go to a bedroom! Rule number three, if you do go into a bedroom, never make out in a bedroom, or you will die in a bedroom! Um, where are Jane and Cody?" Gwen asked.

"Breaking rules one through three," Izzy said. The lights went out and a feminine scream was heard.

**Who do you think did it? Who do you think died? Who do you think will go next? Review here! There will be a poll on my profile if I can figure out how to put one up.**


	2. Dropping Like Flies

Chapter 2: Dropping Like Flies

The lights came back on, and Gwen had a steak knife in her chest.

"No! Gwen!" Trent shouted.

"Dude, relax! She's gone!" Jane said, only causing Trent to get seriously pissed off. He tried to punch her, when she grabbed his fist as it came towards her, stopping it.

"Trent, if we find the murderer, you can take your revenge. We can say he or she committed suicide," Jane said.

"Gwen, I'll never forget you!" Trent shouted to the sky.

"Cross Gwen off of the list," Jane said, and Cody took the marker and did so.

"Is that all she became to you? A statistic?" Trent said.

"No, she isn't. I loved her too," Cody said, receiving a glare from Jane.

"Key word 'loved.' But we have to keep track of who had died and who hasn't," Cody said.

"At this point, we are all statistics. Chef, Eva, and Gwen are the death toll. We're all survivors at this point," Geoff said.

"So I have an idea. We will go around the table and all say who we think the killer is. Whoever gets the most votes we convict and handcuff to the wall," Jane said.

"Who has handcuffs?" LeShawna asked.

"I do," Jane said, pulling a pair of handcuffs from her pocket.

"How did _you_ get handcuffs?" Chris asked.

"Cody and I had a run-in with the police during the Drama Brothers' tour," Jane said.

"What'd you do?" Izzy asked.

"We were drinking alcohol under a fake I.D.," Jane said.

"Yeah. Best night of our lives, am I right?" Cody said.

"Yeah!" Jane said.

"Cody, I figured, was a party dude. But Jane? Wow, never would have guessed," Geoff said.

"Well, I've never had a chance at a real party until then, but even then, it sucked because of the police," Jane said.

"Wow. And if you die, then you'll never get a chance at a real party that doesn't suck," Geoff said.

"Let's get back on track. We'll start with Chris because of his seniority," Jane said.

"Jane," Chris said.

"Why me?" Jane asked.

"You have a motive," Chris said.

"Owen? What say you?" Jane said.

"Izzy," he said.

"Me? Why me?" Izzy shouted.

"Because of your sanity," Owen said, kinda scared.

"Izzy?" Jane said.

"Honestly, I think you did it, Jane."

"Ezekiel?"

"Jane, eh."

"Noah?"

"Izzy."

"Cody?"

"Trent."

"Me? Why me? Why would I kill my own girlfriend?" Trent asked.

"To cover your tracks, that's why. Look, I know we're brothers and all, but you have a motive," Cody said.

"Let's get back to the circle. I think Duncan did it. Alejandro?" Jane said.

"Jane."

"Duncan?"

"Jane."

"Courtney?"

"Duncan."

"Beth?"

"Duncan."

"Blaineley?"

"Jane."

"Bridgette?"

"Heather."

"DJ?"

"Gosh, I hate to pick, but I think it's Jane."

"Geoff?"

"Cody."

"Harold?"

"Alejandro."

"Heather?"

"Jane."

"Justin?"

"Jane."

"Katie and Sadie?"

"Jane," Katie said.

"Yep. Jane," Sadie said.

"LeShawna?"

"Duncan."

"Lindsay?"

"Jane."

"Sierra?"

"Alejandro."

"Trent?"

"Cody. He accused me to cover his tracks!"

"Calm down, music man. And Tyler?"

"Jane."

"Okay, that's 12 votes Jane, three for Duncan, two each for Izzy, Cody, and Alejandro, and one each for Trent and Heather. It's Jane that we cuff to the wall!" Chris said.

"What? No! I DEMAND A REVOTE!" Jane said as Harold and Alejandro, together, wrestled Jane to the ground and cuffed her to the doorknob.

"I DEMAND A REVOTE!" Jane shouted, trying to pull her hand out of the handcuffs. Harold picked the key up off of the table and placed it in his pocket.

"I change my vote from Alejandro to Jane," Harold said.

"It wasn't me! It was Duncan! He voted for me to cover his own tracks!" Jane said.

"Likely story!" Izzy shouted, slapping Jane.

"Tell the truth!" Geoff said.

"It couldn't have been me!" Jane said.

"How? Enlighten us," Courtney asked.

"I was nowhere near a steak knife. Let alone three. I couldn't have done it!" Jane said.

"You could have run to get a steak knife when the lights went out each time," Heather said.

The lights went out again.

"No! No! You can't kill me!" a voice shouted before it screamed. The lights flickered back on and a pocket knife was in Owen's chest.

"Owen! No! Who will run the show?" Izzy shouted.

"Really? That's what you're worried about? What about the fact that he was your _boyfriend?_" LeShawna asked.

"We broke up a while back," Izzy said.

"Oh, that makes sense," LeShawna said, twirling her finger around her ear.

"It couldn't have been me!" Jane said.

"Uh, oh, I think she's going crazy," Cody said.

"Owen was nowhere near me!" Jane shouted.

"But you own a pocket knife," Noah said.

"And you could have thrown it. You had a clear shot at him," Harold said.

"Harold, didn't you go to Detective Steve's Detective Camp?" Cody asked.

"Yes, and I brought my fingerprinting kit, too!" Harold said, pulling a box out of a bag next to his chair. Alejandro snatched it away from him. Harold started to protest, but he stopped, knowing Alejandro was smart, and likely knew how to fingerprint. He walked over to the knife and started dusting for fingerprints.

"I'm gonna have to ask everyone to line up alphabetically," Alejandro said. He took his own fingerprint first, seeing as he was the first one to fall in alphabetical order. Then everyone did their fingerprints in order, with Jane going in between Izzy and Justin. Once Alejandro had them all, he looked at the fingerprints on the knife.

"I know who the culprit is!" Alejandro shouted, but then the lights went out and a gunshot was heard. A body hit the floor and the lights came back on, revealing that Alejandro had been shot!

"Alejandro! No!" Heather shouted.

"Sorry, Heather, looks like he's gone," Courtney said apologetically.

"I know. I'll never forget you, Alejandro," Heather said.

"Someone get the handcuffs off of Jane," Noah said. Harold took the key and unlocked the cuff on the doorknob. Jane moved her hand away from the doorknob.

"Thank you," Jane said.

"What makes you think it wasn't Jane?" LeShawna asked.

"She was nowhere near a gun," Noah said.

"Oh, well, that makes sense!" LeShawna said.

"Where's Duncan?" Cody asked.

"Huh. I don't know," Noah asked.

"I saw him go to the kitchen. I think he needs food," Courtney said.

"But before Gwen was killed, she said not to go off for food alone!" LeShawna said.

"He knows," Courtney said. She went to find Duncan. Everyone went to the kitchen as well. The lights went off again, and a scream was heard. They came back on, and Courtney lay on the ground with a knife in her chest.

"No! Courtney!" Duncan shouted.

**A new poll will be up with updated choices! Thanks for reading, and please review, you know, that shiny button underneath the text?**


	3. Who Dun It?

Chapter 3: Who Dun It?

"No, Courtney!" Duncan shouted.

"Duncan, relax! Get a hold of yourself!" Jane said.

"Dude, I thought you hated her!" LeShawna said.

"Not in the way I wanted her to die!" Duncan said.

"Okay, so Cody, go mark Courtney off of the list. She's obviously not the killer," Bridgette said.

"No, no! You can't kill me, eh!" Ezekiel shouted. Jane looked around for everyone, but they had disappeared, only to see them at the end of the hall. The lights were out, and a masculine scream was heard. They came back on, and Ezekiel was on the ground, dead.

"And he never had his first kiss," Cody said.

"Yes, he did. I dated him at the beginning of the third season," Jane said.

"Oh, yeah," Cody said.

"Jane, you don't even seem to care that he's dead," Noah said.

"So?" Jane said.

"You are heartless!" Lindsay said. Cody bit his lip, nervous, and looked at Jane.

"You once said that you broke twenty-two hearts. I said that I wouldn't be the twenty-third," Cody said.

"I know, but…" Jane said.

"You're a player!" Cody said, not angry.

"But I've changed! We've been together for two months! I was with each of those other guys for a week max!" Jane said. Cody smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, Happy Couple! Time to pay attention before you die!" Noah shouted.

"Jane, I still love you. That's why I went crazy. I'm sorry for anything I have ever done to you," Noah said, then kissed Jane, whose eyes widened, and did not close except to blink. He separated from the French girl, who had a look of total shock. The lights turned off and a masculine scream was heard. They came back on and Noah was on the ground, a knife in his heart. He was dead.

Jane stood there in shock.

"My god…" Jane said, her voice reverting to her original French accent.

"Who the hell killed Noah?" Jane shouted in her original French accent.

"Like anyone's gonna confess," Duncan said.

"YOU!" Jane said, turning towards Duncan with a knife.

"I'll kill you!" Jane said.

"HA! A confession!" Harold shouted. Jane threw the knife, and it missed Duncan barely. All of the boys tackled the French girl and held her with her hands apart.

"It must be Duncan! First one to say anything usually is the culprit!" Jane shouted.

"What? Like I'd kill anyone," Duncan said, receiving stares from everyone.

"What? I've never killed anyone," Duncan said.

Harold looked around.

"Where's Katie?" he asked.

"And where did Duncan and Jane go?" LeShawna asked. A feminine scream was heard from down the hall. Duncan and Jane ran in.

"Katie is dead!" they shouted together, their accents clashing. Everyone ran down the hall with Duncan and Jane in the lead. Sure enough, Katie was dead.

"NOOO!" Sadie screamed at the demise of her BFFFL. She started crying heavily.

"Meh, leave her. She needs to mourn the loss of Katie," Cody said. Everyone followed this and left. Immediately, Duncan and Jane were slammed together and tied back-to-back.

"What the heck?" Duncan asked.

"What are you doing to us?" Jane asked.

"One of you is the killer. Who is it?" Harold shouted. Neither answered. The lights went off from a power outage. A gunshot was fired and the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard. The lights flickered on again and Chris McLean was on the floor, a bullet in his chest.

"Nobody liked him, anyways," Beth said.

"Who is the killer?" LeShawna screamed at Duncan and Jane.

"I am the killer!"

**Dun Dun Dun! Who just confessed? Find out next time. The Chapter 3 poll will be up soon on my profile! Don't miss it!**


	4. The Killer: Revealed A Happy Ending

Chapter 4: The Killer: Revealed

"I am the killer!" Duncan shouted. Gasps rang out from the cast.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm the killer. And I'll kill every last one of you if it's the last thing I do!" Duncan shouted. He pulled out a knife and sliced the ropes binding him to Jane. Jane stood up immediately and kicked the knife out of Duncan's hand. It landed next to Cody, who picked it up and gave it to Jane. Duncan yanked the knife out of the wall and pointed it at Jane. Cody grabbed a sword off of the wall and gave it to Jane. Duncan stole it from her and threw his knife down. Cody grabbed the other sword off of the wall and gave it to Jane. Jane threw her knife down. Duncan and Jane's swords clashed many times. Duncan looked like he had the upper hand. Jane was struggling to gain the upper hand over Duncan. Their swords parted, and then clashed again. Jane used her only defense against a man. She kicked Duncan in the kiwis. He seemed unfazed.

"Damn, he's wearing a cup," Jane muttered. Their swords parted, and clashed as soon as Jane had stood up. She bent down, pushing Duncan to the floor. Their swords parted and Jane's sword went into Duncan, killing him. She left the sword in his stomach. She stood up, being the victor in the battle.

"The murderer has been murdered," Jane said. Cody put a hand on her shoulder. The police soon arrived. The bodies were identified and the survivors were evacuated. Chris McLean's mansion became a memorial to those who died here.

A few years later, Jane was about to get married. Jane was with Heather and Lindsay. Lindsay was doing her makeup. Heather was doing her hair. Jane's dress was white with a black sash and black veil. It had a long train, and it was floor length. It was long-sleeved, and was beautiful. Lindsay's makeup job turned out very good. It looked very natural, with light brown eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss. Jane's bouquet of flowers was full of red roses and blue violets, a play on the poem lines, "Roses are red, violets are blue."

Meanwhile, Cody was also about to get married. He was in a black tux with a white shirt underneath. Geoff, DJ, and Justin were helping him get ready. It was time for the ceremony, and Cody's father, a tall man in a tux similar to Cody's with gray hair came in to get him.

"Now, it's your big day, son. A few words of advice: be careful. Don't piss this girl off or she will leave you. And things aren't always what they seem. I see a bit of myself in you, Cody. You are going to make a girl your lucky wife. Don't say 'I do' if you don't mean it. But I see the same look of love I had when I was getting married to your mother in you when you look at her. You will be married forever," Mr. Anderson said.

"Thank you, Dad," Cody said. The two shared a hug before walking out to the sanctuary of his church.

Meanwhile, the man giving Jane away was Trent. Since Jane's father died, she had no other choice but to choose one of her male friends. She walked into the sanctuary, her arm locked with Trent's. They marched in step to the music. She finally got to the altar. Cody was waiting for her. Trent let her arm go and stepped off to the side.

"We are gathered here today to join together Cody Emmett Jamison Anderson and Jane Arianna Bourgeois. The bride and groom have written their own vows," the pastor said. Cody pulled a piece of paper from his tux pocket. He read from it.

"Jane, when I met you on Total Drama World Tour, I didn't think I'd ever talk to you. I saw you help up those other boys, and wondered about you. You started dating Ezekiel, then Noah. I then fell in love with you. You are the most special girl-wait, woman-I have ever met. I never thought we'd ever get this far. When you won the season, I knew that you were the best girl I've ever met. We've gone through so much together. We went through the third season of Total Drama, the murder mystery, and we still made it out alive. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jane Arianna Bourgeois," Cody said.

"Cody, when I met you, I didn't know what to think of it. You were small and awkward. But now, you are the handsome man I am about to marry. We lived through the murder mystery, and we lived through it together. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You tell me that I'm beautiful at my worst, and that I'm the best woman you've met when I'm crabby and moody. I love you, Cody Emmett Jamison Anderson," Jane spoke from memory.

"Do you, Cody, take Jane to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor asked.

"I do," Cody said.

"Put the ring on Jane's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" Cody took the ring and placed it on Jane's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Cody said.

"Do you, Jane, take Cody to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor asked.

"I do," Jane said.

"Put the ring on Cody's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" Jane took the ring and placed it on Cody's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jane said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Cody and Jane immediately locked lips, with cheers coming from the guests. The bride and groom left the building first to make their big exit. Cody and Jane climbed into a limo with "Just Married" painted on the back window.


End file.
